paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerra
"... I don't want to talk about it, mon ami..." - Slash Bio Xerra was born the daughter of the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation in Japan, so her early childhood was presumably easy. During her history classes, she became fascinated with Samurai. As she grew older, she began formal training in the arts of these ancient warriors, which led her father to disown her in anger, but Xerra didn't care. At some point in time, she bought an orphanage, where she taught Samurai arts to strays she found, including Slaughter and Carver. It was during this time she met Slash, during his US Military days. Though the exact specifics are unknown, the ninja was known to have stayed there for at least two days, and left with a promise that he would come back to stay... a promise he never kept. The Samurai and the Ninja were "reunited" years later, following Corpus' takeover of Earth and defeat of the Trussian Empire. Appearance Xerra is a golden retriever with purple- greenish eyes. Her usual dress is a purple, sleeveless kimono, with green trim. There is a special fold on the right side to hold her katana. As a samurai, she (of course) has samurai armor. As would be expected, it it purple with small dashes of green here and there. Though it appears as simple as the ones used in ancient times, it has actually been outfitted with highly advanced technology, including micro-flamethrowers in the wrists, an HUD display in the faceplate and rocket boots, among other things, such as grappling hooks and magnetic grips. Weapons and Skills Melee: As a Samurai, she is a predominantly a melee fighter. Katana: Her primary melee weapon. It is 6 feet long in total, with about 11 inches for the hilt. The blade has micro serrations (like some kitchen knives) that make cuts from it additionally brutal, as compared to a regular Katana, on which the edge is straight. Collapsible Taser Bo-Staff: '''Her secondary melee weapon. When fully extended, it is also 6 feet long, but it can fold up into 2 feet, for easy storage via a magnetic patch on the back of Xerra's armor. There is a button on it that causes the entire staff to surge with electricity. Xerra's own armor is shock proof, which prevents her from getting electrocuted. '''Hand to hand combat Skill Level: 7/10. She is adept, but not as good as, say, Talon or Slash. Melee weapon combat Skill Level: 9/10. This places her on par with Slash, and just under The Bladespawn, Ghost and Vulture. Ranged: This is not her preferred combat type, so most of her weapons are committed to distracting the enemy long enough for her to get into melee range. Wrist Mounted Micro- Flamethrowers: '''Tiny flamethrowers that can spray flames up to 12 feet. The vents can be modified to spray it over a wider area, at the cost of reducing the range. '''Shoulder Mounted Mini-gun: '''A small gatling gun is stored on her back, covered by a few panels of armor. It can be aimed via the HUD in her helmet. '''Ranged combat Skill Level: 5/10. She is proficient enough to kill you, but not able to pull off expert shots like Slay. More soon...